Liberators-830
F''or the team that the RP is about, see Liberators-830N. *Union City chapter|notable_former_members = *Adam Creel † *Argos Bryant † *Brick House † *Jeremy Hill † *Kieran Francis † *Ian Tabogin † *Theo Waters † *Toshiko Fano † *Sam Winston † *Sarah Seelye †|primary_base_of_operations = |status = Defunct|founding_date = 1992|vehicles = *ACS-2 Aquila-class stealth command jet (destroyed) *ULC SUVs|image1 = |primary_base_of_operationss = Union City, Wyoming|First_appearance = Story: Siegfried's Awakening|leaders = Adam Creel|locations = Alantes Center|Latest_appearance = *The Phoenix Reborn, Pt. I *The Phoenix Reborn, Pt. II (mentioned)}} '''Liberators-830' was the former chapter assigned to Union City prior to Liberators-830A and Liberators-830B. All members of its field operations team perished during the 2029 Union City terror incident, and its surviving remaining members were absorbed into the two new chapters that formed in their wake. History Liberators-830 was created in 1992 in order to protect Union City in the aftermath of the Type-III Awakening Incident and to guard against any potential threats that could rise from either the metropoli's large wizarding populace or the handful of metahumans living there. In 2028, two members of the L-830 team, Adam Creel and Jeremy Hill, came to the rescue of Siegfried Peters when he was assaulted by the Skull Crushers. As he recovered in the hospital the day after, they questioned him to file a report and recommended that he seek training at the United Liberators Operations Academy in order to control his newfound powers. In 2029, a terrorist incident caused by a metahuman named Voltage threw Union City into chaos. Returning from a successful mission in outer Wyoming, the chapter's ACS-2 Aquila was immediately dispatched to Union City as the team was informed that an unknown Charlie-level threat was rampaging through the city's heart. Union Central had already lost power to most of its blocks. Most of the team was killed in the confrontation in Sorcerers Stadium where their plane had crashed after being forced out of the sky, as Voltage was too powerful. The team failed to neutralize the metahuman and instead only aggravated him into undergoing a secondary activation, which caused him to elevate into an even more extreme Alpha-level threat that could have necessitated drastic measures to contain. Adam Creel and Sam Winston were the last two surviving members, and both of them sacrificed themselves to stop Voltage: Winston by transmitting an emergency signal to Unified Command to warn them that the city was no longer safe to even attempt entering, and Creel by using the last of his strength to absorb Voltage into him using magic. Both of these actions were fatal, Winston being burned to death atop Kingdom Tower and Creel's body overloading with lethal amounts of mana, causing an explosion that shattered windows in a five block radius. Legacy The legacy of L-830 was a saddening and controversial one. Though professional and competent, L-830 failed to deal with the metahuman threat and revealed that Union City, now a booming metropolis, had grown too large for them to adequately handle and that there were now too many lives at stake. Huge backlash resulted from the damage done to Union Falls and their deaths, as well as Voltage's rampage, prompting the ULC to decide that security must be greatly tightened. In the aftermath, the United Liberators Coalition assigned two full replacement chapters to Union City, L-830A and L-830B, the former of which was equipped with more powerful cutting edge equipment (such as an ACS-1 Citadel). These chapters would remain separate, and it would not be until nearly a year later that they were merged back into a single 830 chapter known as L-830N. The team is regarded nevertheless at heroes, their sacrifice having saved the city and preventing more drastic measures from being taken. Their names are etched into the memorial wall in the atrium of the Phoenix Tower in San Francisco. Their sacrifice and death serve as a testament to the threat of metahumans and that even the strongest can fall. The 2029 Union City terror incident resulted in several upgrades to ULC assets and mass revisions of policy for all chapters across the United States. Artifacts from L-830's tenure are displayed at the memorial museum building nearby Sorcerer's Square. Organization The chapter consisted mostly of members who were all Human, with some wizards and metahumans and one Anthro-feralis. They were equipped with formidable vehicles and equipment, including a Juggernaut Armored Transport and an ACS-2 Aquila, the latter which proved ineffective and vulnerable against Voltage. Their former headquarters was in Atlantes Center and has been occupied by first Liberators-830A, and then later on Liberators-830N following the merger of the A and B teams. Members Former members (All deceased) * [[Adam Creel|'Adam Creel']]:' A traditionally wizard armed with a large staff, Adam Creel was one of the more conservatively styled-mages living in Union City. He was killed in action in Union Central when he sacrificed himself to save a family of civilians and overloaded his body with magical energy, causing a magical vortex that absorbed both himself and Voltage, ending them both. * 'Argos Bryant: A Texan and hot-blooded American, Byant enjoyed working with and using explosives and other demolition materials offensively. He had no supernatural abilities, and was killed in action by Voltage during the battle in Sorcerers Stadium. * Brick House: A Nebraskan Black Bear Anthro-feralis who had been living in Union Falls as part of the team. He served as a heavy weapons specialist and carried most of the needed extra ammunition into combat situations. Known for a calm and usually comedic behavior even at the most dire of times. He was killed by his own grenade during the battle in Sorcerers Stadium. The actual name of Brick has appeared to have been lost. The mini-gun he was known to carry into battle, and that he had with him at the time of his death, is now on display in in the Atlantes Center memorial museum after being recovered. * Ian Tabogin: 'A rather cynical and surly weapons development expert, Tabogin had a doctorate in weapons engineering and was quite unlikable. He had no supernatural abilities. He was killed when ACS-2 stealth jet crash landed. * [[Jeremy Hill|'Jeremy Hill]]:' A wizard who was particularly skilled in electrical manipulation and could summon lightning with his scepter. He was killed by Voltage during the battle in Sorcerers Stadium. * 'Kieran Francis: A metahuman who created straight lines of space, corridors called 'rails' in which she could accelerate herself or nonliving other objects by placing them inside the effect. Anything inside the effect is granted enhanced durability to compensate for the acceleration. Power was initially fairly weak, but could be intensified by layering rails up atop of each other up to twenty. She was killed by Voltage during the battle in Sorcerers Stadium. * Theo Waters: A Liberator with no supernatural abilities and a military background, Waters was highly trained in combat tactics in the US Army and was skilled with heavy weaponry such as miniguns and side weapons mounted aboard aircraft. He was the first of the Liberators to be killed, perishing in the crash of the ACS-2 when a turbine exploded and fragments speared him through his stomach. * Toshiko Fano: A metahuman with abilities to manipulate air and create currents that could be used offensively to devastating effect. She worked as a chef originally, and did 'air hibachi' shows. It's how she made money until she cooked for a prominent ULC member, who thought her skills could be put to better use. She was killed by Voltage during the battle in Sorcerers Stadium. * [[Sam Winston|'Sam Winston']]: 'Hailing from South Africa, Sam Winston was a metahuman who was capable of forming cores of water in midair by drawing all moisture and H20 from any source other than living beings in the area. He was able to control these masses of water and use them offensively, but his control weakened as the size of the water orbs grew. He died of smoke inhalation and suffocation atop the burning Kingdom Tower as he sent out a warning signal to US forces outside the city. * 'Sarah Seelye: Pilot of the team's ACS-2 Aquila. She survived the destruction of the aircraft and joined them on the ground. Having no powers of her own she was forced to rely on conventional weaponry scrounged from the wreck and her Smith and Wesson sidearm before being killed by Voltage. Category:United Liberators Coalition Category:Liberator chapters